


Повесть о блудном сыне

by DFox, WTF_History_Porn_2020



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_Porn_2020/pseuds/WTF_History_Porn_2020
Summary: После драматического бегства из Лондона обстоятельства принуждают героев вернуться в родное гнездо Уилла в Стратфорде.
Kudos: 1
Collections: WTF_History_Porn_2020: тексты G - PG-13





	Повесть о блудном сыне

— Правда? Вы говорите это с полной ответственностью, сэр? — Элен, хохоча до изнеможения, тыльной стороной ладони утирала слезы. — Боже мой, я ведь тоже долго жила в Лондоне, до того как папаша отослал меня в Стратфорд, но ничего подобного не слыхала…

Они с Китом Марло тряслись в возке рядом, плечом к плечу. До Стратфорда было неблизко, а это значило, что случай из жизни знакомого им обоим поэта и драмодела Джорджи Пила не имел шансов стать завершением этой беседы.

И Элен была в восторге.

— А может быть, что вы раскроете мне тайну, сэр, и приподнимете завесу над именем дамы, ради которой Джордж перекрестился в Джона, да так им и остался?

Кит важно покачал головой, но заговорщицкая улыбка так и не сошла с его губ. Элен уже и забыла, что этот человек был одет в какие-то лохмотья, и сорочка на нем зияла дырами, как будто он пережил нападение волка или взбесившейся собаки. По сравнению с тем, во что превратился ее брат Дик, не говоря уже о гнусном Шекспире, Кит Марло мог бы сойти за джентльмена. Во всяком случае, он не позволил себе, пусть даже живя в лесу и промышляя разбоем, зарасти отвратительной бородой до самых глаз, и от него не разило застарелым потом.

Окинув презрительным взглядом притаившегося напротив Шекспира, тут же поспешившего отвести глаза, Элен снова повернулась к Киту Марло.

— Ну, пожалуйста! — шуточно взмолилась, изнывая от любопытства.

Право, ей и в голову не приходило, что всем известного Джонни Пила на самом деле звали Джорджем, и путаница эта была связана с прекрасной знатной леди, чье сердце он пытался завоевать, выдавая себя за другого человека, пишущего ей страстные послания.

— Нет, нет, нет и еще раз нет! — отпирался мастер Марло, и даже деланно отодвинулся от Элен, отняв руку от ее руки. — Я не могу предать доверие друга и тем более — честь дамы.

— Но зачем тогда вы вообще начали рассказывать мне об этом случае!

— Потому что мне было невыносимо смотреть на то, как вы злитесь. Злиться вам не к лицу — и не к сердцу, поверьте. Вам стоит думать о тех наших общих знакомцах, что вызывают у вас смех, а не желание совершить расправу.

***

Дик Бербедж не верил своим глазам и ушам, и скажи ему кто-нибудь другой о том, что он наблюдал воочию, прямо сейчас, он бы не поверил тоже. Но — верить приходилось, иначе можно было смело себя считать клиентом Бедлама или одним из тех юродивых, что голосят о своих невероятных видениях, собирая на ярмарках толпы.

Кит, заинтересованный в даме настолько, что казалось, и вовсе позабыл о своей компании, Кит, держащий руку его сестрицы, будто величайшую драгоценность и явно кокетничавший, Кит Марло, сраженный красотой и обаянием Элен Бербедж! Про любого другого Дик бы сказал: норовит залезть под юбки, но это был Кит, и тем удивительней была его явная заинтересованность. Неужто, — думалось Дику, — он сделан из того же самого теста, что и остальные, а пресловутое мужеложство — не более, чем поза, способ, как и другие подобные, дразнить гусей? 

До сих пор Дику не представилось случая усомниться в том, что знаменитый Кит Марло смотрит на солнце с другой стороны. Гнев Топклиффа, чью постыдную и страшную тайну они трое раскрыли перед самой Пасхой, вынудил бежать из Лондона. И Дик всерьез опасался, что общество Кита станет для него испытанием добродетели — ведь Уилл не устоял, поддался чарам этого содомита! Но Кит был занят Уиллом да заботами о том, как их троице выживать посреди зимы в Арденском лесу, где они оказались волею случая, избегая людей и жилья, опасаясь — и не без оснований! — погони за собой. 

Выживали они только чудом да еще немого грабежом — и Дик не мог вспомнить без стыда и ужаса каждый раз, когда это случалось. Так прошел месяц, за ним другой — лачуга, в которой они ютились, превратилась в груду развалин. Пришлось выбирать: оставаться там, где они были, или возвращаться к людям, рискуя жизнью. 

Сестрица Элен стала спасительницей и даром Божьим — и Дик никогда бы не признался, что это он тайком от Уилла и Кита послал ей весточку. 

А теперь трясся в повозке вместе с остальными, пережив целую бурю упреков и негодования со стороны сестрицы и колкие взгляды Уилла. Тому от Эллен досталось больше остальных, ведь она считала Шекспира виновником семейных несчастий Бербеджей: бегства Элис, повышенного внимания Топклиффа, собственного изгнания в захолустье. 

А теперь сестрица, еще с утра крывшая «содомита Марло» на чем свет стоит, любезничала с ним, а Кит выглядел вполне заинтересованным и польщенным. И без сомнения, был прощен. Дик покосился на Уилла: как ему-то столь чудесные метаморфозы не хуже Овидиевых?

Но Уилл сидел тихо, и, казалось, дремал.

***

— Нет, вы просто ужасный человек! Так мучить даму, которую вам в то же время хочется развлечь и развеселить…

Девица распускала лепестки улыбок и юбок, будто пригревшаяся на солнышке роза, каким бы пошлым ни казалось это сравнение. Элен словно позабыла о своей ненависти к Уиллу, о котором уже успела поведать: он перепахал жизнь не только ее родной сестре, но и всему некогда счастливому семейству Бербеджей, и не остановится, пока не уничтожит крохи их счастья окончательно, со священной яростью танцора джиги втоптав их в дерьмо.

Последнее словцо в устах хорошенькой Элен звучало не так странно, как теперь — игривые просьбы рассказать всю правду о позорной истории ухаживаний Джонни Пила за прекрасной леди Рич.

— Ну ладно, — со вздохом согласился Кит, снова поймав руку Элен в свою, и целомудренно пододвинулся обратно — поближе. — Я расскажу вам, как все было на самом деле, несколько опасаясь, что ваши невинные уши зальются краской… Но от вас я требую обещания… Нет! Обета молчать до конца ваших дней.

Элен страстно закивала, и Кит наклонился к ней, чтобы торопливо, как и следовало рассказывать о величайших секретах, зашептать на ухо:

— Это леди Пенелопа, супруга барона Роберта Рича. Пил и сейчас влюблен в нее так, что начинает трястись всем телом, стоит кому-то упомянуть это имя в его присутствии. И вы уже догадались, моя дорогая, что этот райский плод после первой же попытки его надкусить оказался начиненным ядом… Тезка нашей дамы, воспетая божественным слепцом, имела куда большую склонность к верности мужу — а вот леди Пенелопа только и ждет, чтобы ее благоверный удалился куда-нибудь, да подальше, и добрые друзья Скилла и Харибда обосновались где-то у порога супружеской спальни.

Говоря, из-под ресниц он поглядывал на Уилла — а на том не было лица.

Неужели ты принимаешь то, что я делаю, всерьез, Орфей? Неужели ты не хочешь поблагодарить меня за то, что я отвел от тебя удары грома?

А Элен прикрыла рот ладонью и захихикала. Ее глаза горели тем же огнем, что уши Уилла.

***

Увлеченная Китом, Эллен Бербедж позабыла о том, в каком виде застала их всех, о его, Уилла Шекспира, личном позоре и о том, что он был бичом божиим, призванным на голову их благополучного семейства. И в других обстоятельствах Уилл был бы только этому рад. Он понимал, что заинтересованность Кита, как и его секреты, широко известные в узких кругах, куда, впрочем, дочери владельца театра наверняка не было хода, была не всерьез. Кит всего лишь хотел развлечь в дороге приятное общество, потренировать навыки обаяния, основательно растерянные в их глухом лесном сидении. Умом понимал, но чем ближе возок подкатывался к Стратфорду, тем сильнее отдавалось в серце каждое любезное слово, сказанное Китом.

Это была глупая, ни на чем не основанная ревность. Грызли сомнения: уж не совершили ли они ошибку? Может быть, сами того не желая, поставили под удар свои семьи? 

Ведь движимый местью, Топклифф легко мог найти их в Стратфорде. А что случится, если вдруг узнают, что именно они промышляли разбоем в лесу последние месяцы? Что, если отец выгонит его, как и обещал при их последней, плачевно закончившейся, как тогда казалось полным разрывом, встрече? А если ввяжется с Китом в драку, ведь до Уилла долетали смутные слухи о подобном желании отца — после того, как тот узнал правду об отношениях с Китом?

***

Дик слушал, и с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не вставить свои пару пенни. Хотелось воскликнуть: я тоже об этом знаю, я слышал сплетни, я слышал, как отзывалась леди Френсис о леди Пенелопе, я…

— Я слышал, у нее новый поклонник, у леди Пенелопы, и не из благородных, — ляпнул он все-таки и прикусил язык. По тому, как разом уставились на него три пары глаз, стало яснее ясного: сболтнул то, что не следовало. — Ну, это давно, конечно, было, до отъезда еще …

  
***

— Правда? — протянул Кит, закинув ногу на ногу и подавшись вперед. Он вдруг понял, не без усмешки, что одичал в лесу и соскучился по вавилонскому столпотворению Лондона — и настоящей, как эта весна, жизни. По восхищенным взглядам, направленным в его сторону — снизу вверх. По лицам, мелькающим перед глазами, как крапленые карты в руках шулера. По, черт возьми, сплетням, плетущимся в столице так же изящно, как кружева. Мысль была такой простой, звонкой, как серебряная монетка, подброшенная на ладони. В ней не было никакой фальши — и никакого лабиринта, куда стоило нырнуть, чтобы убить Минотавра. И в ней было — все. — Удивительное дело, расскажи-ка нам с Элен, Дик, потешь свою сестрицу — и заодно меня…

Уилл продолжал отмалчиваться, то делая вид, что задремал, то устремляя влажный взгляд в сторону черных полей под синим небом, и Кит почувствовал — так же звеняще и серебряно, — что по подначкам, заведенным в кругу университетских увальней, он тоже истосковался. Отпустив руку Элен, он тронул Уилла за колено, отчего тот вздрогнул, как от боли.

— Мой Орфей, я надеюсь, ты занят сложением очередной песни, иначе для твоих прелестных ушей было бы преступлением не услышать то, что собирается рассказать нам Дик.

***

Все было так — и не так, все в единый миг стало иным. Кит больше не был — только его, но и Уилл, становился все дальше от Кита, чем ближе они подъезжали к Стратфорду, трясясь на каждой кочке. Как знать, что их ожидает?

И он снова лишь улыбнулся — и не ответил ничего. 

Дик же, напротив, воспрял духом. Даже понуро опущенные до той поры плечи у него расправились, а глаза засверкали.

— Я думал, Кит, что ты знаешь эту историю, — начал он не слишком уверенно, но Кит улыбался ободряюще, а Эллен впервые за все время смотрела на своего братца не с уничижением, а заинтересованно и будто даже благосклонно. — Надеюсь, вы понимаете, господа, что речь идет об исключительнейшей тайне, которая должна оставаться между нами?

Эллен закивала, а Кит как будто весь светился изнутри. И Дик вдруг понял, почему. Ему и самому не хватало того же: дамского внимания и поклонения, альковных сплетен, передаваемых из уст в уста вместе с поцелуями, того дивного театрального воздуха, который не спутаешь ни с каким другим. 

— Так вот, поговаривали, что после Рождества в Эссекс-Хауз был нанят каменщик. Такой, знаете, огромный, кулачищи, что пудовые гири — типичный мужлан. Он что-то там должен был починить, но вместо того разбил сердце леди Пенелопы… Или не сердце, но прости, Эллен, я не могу говорить откровенней в присутствии дамы… Говорили так же, что он умеет читать, и раз, когда он был занят работами в спальне леди Пенелопы, ему попались на глаза стихи Пила. Он тогда сказал, что эти вирши не стоят бумаги, на которой написаны, и что он-де может сочинить получше… Леди Френсис, рассказывая это, очень смеялась, но ведь и правда забавно, да? Каменщик — и стихи?

***

— Отчего перчаточник может писать так, что, зачитывая его строки со сцены или в альковах красавиц вроде леди Френсис, даже ты, Дик, можешь казаться Ричардом Третьим, а каменщику это искусство недоступно? — возразил Кит, вдруг почувствовав шевельнувшееся внутри, едкое, как соломонова мазь, раздражение из-за молчания и жалкого взгляда Уилла. — Мы все — чьи-то дети, обучавшиеся до поры отцовским ремеслам, разве не так? Если бы не воля некоего случая, быть может, и я сейчас штопал бы чьи-то башмаки в Кентербери, нюхая потроха, которые мясники возили по нашей улице, вместо того, чтобы разливаться красноречием здесь, в Уорикшире.

Элен подпихнула его локтем в бок, когда он упомянул Уилла, а Дик отчего-то густо покраснел. Возок наклонился, качнувшись на повороте.

— Неужто ты еще не надоел своей прекрасной даме, братец? — спросила Элен с явно свойственной ей прямотой, и зачем-то снова толкнула Кита, но на сей раз — без скрытого осуждения. — Удивительное дело, если так! Я слыхала, что не в ее привычках — долго возиться с подобными тебе… или ему.

Она кивнула на Уилла, не глядя в его сторону.

— Вы правы, мисс, нынче внимание леди занято моим другом Недом Алленом, — поддержал ее Кит, не отрывая от Уилла пристального взгляда. — Как видите, кому-то милее каменщик, а кому-то — целый Тамерлан. Я же, если вы не слышали, предпочитаю именно перчаточников.

И, отвечая на недоуменное хмыканье Элен, он добавил с показной гордостью:

— Мы с Уиллом — закадычные друзья по постели.

***

Уилла будто ошпарило кипятком.

Кит сошел с ума? Он теперь всем и каждому будет рассказывать, что они — любовники? И что теперь делать — промолчать, подтвердить? Как можно — промолчать? Но и подтвердить — невозможно, немыслимо…

Уилл открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что… Что? Что сказанное Китом — правда? Что он готов…

Его опередила Эллен. Недоверчиво рассмеявшись, она снова ударила Кита по руке, и капризно выгнув губы, протянула:

— Ах, мастер Кит… Поверьте, в Стратфорде есть много перчаточников, и все они наверняка куда больше подходят на роль ваших постельных приятелей, чем… этот. — Колкий взгляд мог бы прошить Уилла на месте, не будь он так озабочен тем, что едва не совершил непоправимую ошибку, совершенно позабыв о другом, невинном, распространенном значении этих слов.

Дик, вдруг снова оказавшийся без внимания, нахмурился.

— А вот у меня не было постельного друга, представляете, ни разу, за всю жизнь. Я даже не знаю, хорошо это или плохо…

***

Кит видел, как Уилл испугался, заслышав сказанное — пусть и в шутку. Он ощутил что-то сродни досаде, учуяв этот страх — чужой, сторонящийся прямых слов и взглядов.

Неужели ты все еще — боишься, Орфей?

— Не так уж хорошо, — сказал Кит, обращаясь к Дику, и продолжая играть на струнах неожиданно непринужденной беседы новую песенку. — Иметь кроватного друга — очень полезно. Ведь кто, если не он, спасет тебя холодной зимней ночью от мурашек на заднице и скуки? Может, леди Пенелопа тоже подыскивает себе такого друга, а, как известно, у каменщиков кровь куда более горяча, чем у поэтов. Дик хотел что-то ответить, наверняка — возразить, но Кит не позволил ему, продолжив болтать.

— У меня было много друзей по постели. Еще в Кембридже я понял, что найти себе подходящего — та еще задачка. Кто-то вертится у тебя под боком, словно его ужалила оса. Кто-то — храпит так, что побелка осыпается со стен. Кто-то — стягивает с тебя одеяло, а другой — портит под ним воздух так, что лучше бы стянул. Да и беседу, полагающуюся между первым и вторым сном, поддержать может не каждый. Помню, как мне приходилось слушать о былых любовных похождениях чужой бабушки по отцу — вот где настоящая тоска.

***

— То, о чем вы говорите, мастер Марло, звучит прелестно… — вмешалась в разговор Элен. — Но я не могу понять одного — чем же так хорош Шекспир, что вы выбрали его своим постельным другом, и так нахваливаете даже сейчас?

Кит помолчал, изображая задумчивость. Он чувствовал, что кровь прилила к щекам, он видел, что Арденский лес, ощетинившись огромным зверем, почти скрылся, уступив место всеобъемлюще скучным полям, он знал, что Уилл снова услышал что-то не то, как будто они оба разговаривали на разных языках, непонятных друг другу.

Как бывало раньше.

— Мой опыт ограничен годами учебы в Кембридже, — ответил Кит, глядя на Элен и снова беря ее за руку, но обращаясь к Уиллу. — После я не так часто заводил друзей, способных разделить со мной кроватные просторы — да и просто друзья встречались мне редко. Поэтому, если кто-то и хочет уличить меня во лжи — пусть уличает в вопросах менее важных, нежели постельные… А мастера Шекспира я пригласил разделить со мной перину и одеяло потому, что никогда прежде я не встречал никого лучше. Это касается и стихосложения, и способности привязываться к людям, и даже тишины сна. Поверьте, когда Уилл спит, его можно спутать с мертвецом — отличное качество. Еще я надеюсь, что у моего друга хороший вкус, и он понимает, что мои склонности тоже не столь уж плохи — иначе я не предложил бы ему себя… в качестве компаньона и соавтора.

Элен покачала головой:

— Так значит, это правда — те громкие вещи были написаны вами вместе с Шекспиром?

— Мы любим написать что-нибудь, и тут же сыграть, — обезоруживающе признался Кит, погладив девушку по запястью. — Нам доводилось разыгрывать разные вещи на сцене вместе, но иногда мы продолжаем делать это за закрытой дверью. Вот видите, мисс Элен, сколько обаяния кроется за личиной перчаточника. Так что я не советовал бы вам морщить нос в сторону каменщиков — вот, леди Пенелопа лишена предубеждений, и чувствует себя счастливой в окружении близких друзей. Как и я.

***

Вот почему ты меня любишь, мастер Марло, — за то, что я сплю как мертвец, а еще умею проделывать с тобой разные вещи за закрытой дверью?

Уилл хотел ответить Киту, сказать, что тоже любит его — в каких-то столь же откровенных и витиеватых выражениях, но не успел.

Совсем близко раздался протяжный свист, а вслед за ним — залихватское гиканье.

— Разбойники! — завопил возница.

У Элен глаза сделались как плошки, а рука Кита легла на рукоять ножа. Единственного, если не считать кнута возницы, их оружия.

От разорвавшего тишину опушки выстрела заложило уши. Возок остановился, да так резко, что Уилл стукнулся спиной о деревянную перегородку, а Элен упала ему на руки и тут же отпрянула, выпрямляясь с возмущением. Дверца рядом треском распахнулась.

***

Сюжет их бесконечной пьесы, то комедии, то бездарной истории приключений сделал еще один виток, и внутрь возка просунулась бородатая харя под обшарпанными полями шляпы.

— Поздравляю, господа! — хрипло пролаял заросший, как и они, по самые брови, здоровенный детина. — Вы прибыли. Дамы налево, джентльмены направо, и без фокусов. А то схлопочете пулю, как ваш возница.

На шляпе разбойника вызывающе, залихватски колыхнулось выкрашенное в ярко-красный цвет петушиное перо.

— А какой смысл нам делать то, что вы скажете, сэр? — спросил Кит, не двинувшись с места, краем глаза заметив, как разом, в едином порыве, трепыхнулись его спутники. Пришлось хлопнуть Уилла по колену, почти зло повторяя жест, предпринятый совсем недавно.

Разбойник, моргнув, нахмурился:

— То есть?

— То есть — вы ведь все равно убьете нас, а нашу подругу — обесчестите и убьете тоже. Мертвых обирать намного легче, даже если живые — безоружны.

Элен пораженно всхлипнула, закрыв ладонями нижнюю половину лица, и продолжая следить за происходящим.

— Хватит морочить мне жопу! Экий смельчак выискался! — рявкнул разбойник, а за его спиной возник второй — пониже, в шляпе с таким же алым пером. — Знаю я вас, вот этих вот! Выметайтесь из возка!

Кит почувствовал, что его ладонь, касающаяся самого верха ножевой рукояти, сделалась влажной.

— Нет, — твердо, с любезной улыбкой, он покачал головой.

  
***

Уиллу ужасно захотелось ущипнуть себя, чтобы проснуться, еще раз, — в лесной хижине, ставшей их домом на эти месяцы, а лучше — в доме Кита в Лондоне. Но сумерки розовели и густели слишком быстро даже для сна, но отчаяние, плескавшиеся в глазах Эллен было слишком большим, а бородатый детина, целившийся в лицо Киту из мушкета был реальней некуда.

Сердце остановилось, а потом — забилось быстрее прежнего. Кит заговорил — слишком ровно, слишком спокойно, как будто и вправду они были во сне или плохой пьесе. Уиллу захотелось закричать: «Что же ты делаешь, тебя же убьют, нас всех убьют, надо драться, разговорами тут не поможешь!» И Кит, будто прочитав его мысли, до боли сжал колено.

Ясно было, что нужно ждать, но Уилл не знал, чего. И — самое главное — от кого.

***

— Вы не знаете, совершенно не знаете, кто я, и как можете продешевить, если станете действовать по своему всегдашнему плану — плану всех грабителей на свете, — болтал Марло, и Дик, поначалу испугавшийся так, что все тело онемело, начал злиться.

Конечно, Марло мог играть сколько ему заблагорассудится, и не потерял возможности покрасоваться своим краснобайством и тут — перед лесными разбойниками, не привыкшими, что им будут рассказывать истории, вместо того, чтобы спешно отстегивать кошели с золотишком. Вспомнилось вдруг, как они сами нападали на обоз, и как Марло тогда тоже нес какую-то чушь, лишь бы потянуть время. Но тогда у них был план и преимущество. Да и то… Как знать, чем бы все обернулось, не явись ниоткуда страшная черная псина, про которую Дик до сих пор не мог вспомнить без содрогания, а ведь не был даже уверен, что она не примерещилась в ночной игре теней. 

А теперь был вечер, и плана никакого не было, и болтать Марло было легче легкого: это ведь не его сестру будут насиловать у него на глазах, если уболтать не получится. Чувствуя, как растут в нем злость, гнев, нетерпение, Дик скрипнул зубами — и словно в подтверждение его мыслей малорослый разбойник распахнул дверцу с их стороны.

— А ну, вылезай, я сказал!

***

— Нет, подождите! — вдруг вмешалась Элен, взяв себя в руки так стремительно, словно рядом с Китом оказался совершенно другой, незнакомый даже на толику человек. Опустив руки, она сцепила их в замок, и, пользуясь вторым, возможно — последним замешательством, продолжила: — Мой спутник говорит правду. Вы можете порешить всех нас, можете… сделать что-то похуже, но в конечном итоге хуже будет только вам. Потому что…

Кит важно кивнул, и изо всех сил наступил Уиллу на ногу — если ты будешь и дальше сидеть неподвижно, как истукан, тебя выволокут первым, идиот.

— Потому что я признаюсь вам, кто я, и сколько заплатят те, кто заинтересован в моей жизни, если вы отпустите моих друзей. Забирайте все, что у нас есть — а этого, как видите, не так много, и слушайте, что я буду говорить.

— Эй, Джек, как думаешь, он водит нас за нос? — спросил бородатый через плечо.

Дружок за его спиной пожал плечами.

— Сломай ему пару пальцев, узнаешь наверняка.

— Я выйду сам, — пообещал Кит, покусав губы, и спокойно приподнялся, чтобы выйти из возка. — Позвольте, сэр. Если вы не посторонитесь, нам придется сидеть внутри, как бы вы ни драли глотку, призывая нас к обратному.

Элен, вытягивая шею, смотрела по сторонам, и вся превращалась в слух. Коротко обернувшись, Кит понял, чего она ждет. Спрыгнув на дорогу, он спросил — намеренно громко:

— Слышали ли вы славное имя одной из испанских инфант — той, конечно, что покрасивее?

***

— Ну… допустим, — усмехнулся в густые усы, переходящие в бороду, тот из разбойников, кто был повыше. — Она, — он кивнул на заломившую руки, ставшую, будто восковая кукла, Элен, — она, эт самое, значит. Принцесса. А ты что же, испанский гранд? В эдаком-то тряпье?! — он загоготал, и второй вслед за ним заржал тоже. Дуло пистоля упиралось Киту в грудь, и при каждом новом взрыве смеха прыгало в руках разбойника. — И по-нашему ты болтаешь… ничего так… — отсмеявшись, протянул разбойник. Кит стоял по-прежнему неподвижно, слегка откинув назад голову и выпрямив спину. Он вдруг повернулся и улыбнулся Уиллу — радостно, светло.

Разбойник же больше не смеялся.

— Нашел, чем хвалиться, да чтоб ты знал, я солдат бывший, и из-за вас, собак испанских, по лесам теперь скитаюсь! — зарычал он, и Уилл понял, что пора.

Он выскочил из возка — не успев испугаться собственной решимости, не успев подумать, что будет делать дальше, что…

— Сеньор, сеньор, prego…Прошу… вы! — залопотал он, упав перед разбойником на колени и отводя, отводя страшное дуло, целившееся в грудь Кита в сторону. — Мы есть viajeros… как это… путешественники… под тайной, инкогнито, понимать? По важному делу, сеньор, — он болтал чушь, заламывая руки и поглядывая то на разбойника, у которого брови поползли вверх, то на Кита, все так же безмятежно улыбавшегося. — Милорд, милорд, умоляю, не скрывайтесь, скажите им правду, милорд!..

— Это еще что за чучело у тебя, а, испанец? — разбойник пихнул Уилла в грудь мыском сапога. Уилл задохнулся, чувствуя, как темнеет в глазах. И он сам бы не мог сказать, от чего больше: от боли, разлившейся по груди, не дававшей вздохнуть, или от черного, черного отчаяния. Из последних сил он ухватился за сапог разбойника, но смотрел только туда, где стоял Кит.

— Признайтесь, милорд, кто вы…

***

— Я хотел… — выдохнул Кит, и стал еще прямее, еще беззаботнее, вот только на лоб ему будто набежало облачко рассеянной грусти. — Я хотел, уже давно думал — рассказать хоть кому-нибудь, потому что скитания делают человека, пусть даже моего происхождения, одиноким — среди слуг, среди друзей…

Закат разгорался в небе, как маленькая испанская трагедия — на земле, среди полей Уорикшира. Кит кивнул в сторону задохнувшегося от удара сапогом Уилла, как будто только что вспомнил о его присутствии, и пожал плечами.

— А, это мой слуга, Педрингано, сэр. Простоват, как видите, и прям, как угол дома. Столько лет мы скитаемся по вашей стране — и этот дурак до сих пор не выучил ваш язык. Он хороший парень, только поговаривают — в детстве мать несколько раз роняла его головой вниз.

Разбойник, казалось, растерялся. Он переглядывался со своим подельником, жевал губами, Кит понимал — один кривой штрих, одна лишняя капля в чаше, и они с Уиллом переиграют. На одной из лондонских сцен их бы просто забросали гнилыми овощами и пустыми бутылками, а здесь — он будет первым, кто получит порцию свинца прямо в грудь.

— Я — известный и славный кабальеро, дон Киприан Иеронимо, герцог Кастильский… и я понимаю вашу потерю, сэр, и очень сожалею о ней. Я сам пострадал от испанской Короны — быть может, не меньше вашего.

Ненадолго опустив пистолет, бородач недоуменно почесал им шею.

— Ну, и на кой ляд тут испанская баба, гребаный ты дон, коли даже так?

***

— Она не баба, о нет, благородные сеньоры, нет, no, no! — выпалил Уилл, задыхаясь и кашляя, и вновь поднимался, перепачканный в глине с головы до ног. — Милорд, да скажите же вы им правду! Умоляю, ради всего святого, ради нашей дружбы, ради вашей прелестной невесты…

Он заглядывал в глаза Кита, искрившиеся тем отчаянным весельем, которое означало одно: тот готов и будет драться до последнего. Таким он был — на балу у Рэли перед тем, как вызвать Грина, таким его Уилл запомнил у Топклиффа, до того, как мерзкий старик отпустил их, решив, что мышата никуда не денутся из цепких кошачьих когтей.

Уилл метался взглядом от разбойника к Киту, пытаясь найти хоть малейшую зацепку, хоть что-нибудь, что поможет ему сейчас… Что? Выбить из рук у разбойника его оружие? Напасть на второго?

Как драться, когда у них на четверых один-единственный нож, висящий на поясе у поднявшего руки Кита, абсолютно бесполезный, против утыкающегося в его грудь мушкета?

Или… не такой уж бесполезный?!

Уиллу снова показалось, что он понял, и все так же обнимая ноги Кита, барахтаясь в пыли между ним и разбойником, он потянулся к ножнам.

Достаточно лишь вытащить, а там…

***

Дик сам себе напоминал сову, осоловевшую от дневного света. Он крутил головой, с тех самых пор, как Уилл выскочил из возка, будто ошпаренный, совершенно не понимая, что происходит. Неужели Марло надеется заболтать разбойников сказочкой про испанского гранда? Нашел, чем! Да они скорее в куски изорвут их теперь, чем выпустят такую добычу! И самое главное — Уилл, зачем он… Зачем это делает, почему Марло не бросился его защищать, почему Уилл и правда обнимает его сейчас за ноги как самый преданный слуга своего попавшего в беду господина и тоже голосит невесть что…

А потом — увидел и рванулся следом, боясь, что не успеет.

И — был схвачен за ворот затрещавшей сорочки крепкой отнюдь не по-девичьи рукой.

— Дурень, — зашипела на него сестрица. — Сиди тихо, не мешай!

И сразу же заговорила, нет, пропела, будто соловей в сгущающихся сумерках и сама вышла из возка.

— Этот жалкий слуга прав, сеньоры, я действительно невеста графа…

Дик подумал, что они все окончательно спятили, вообразив себя, должно быть, на подмостках «Театра» или «Розы».

***

Уилл обнимал Кита за ногу так крепко, что тот едва сдерживался, чтобы не поморщиться от боли — из-за пальцев, вцепившихся в бедро. Кит не сразу понял, чего хочет новоявленный простодушный слуга новоявленного принца в изгнании, а когда понял — повернулся так, чтобы нож оказался подальше.

Он знал, что Шекспир мог быть неплохим актером, плохим слугой и никудышным бойцом — такой скорее обрежется собственным оружием, нежели воткнет его противнику хоть куда-то.

И тогда — они все, даже Дик и Элен, умрут тут же, так и не завершив свой короткий путь.

— Моя невеста — дочь короля Испании Филиппа, — сказал Кит, не позволяя разбойникам прийти в себя и выбраться наконец из-под нагромождения обрушенных на них нелепиц. В момент, когда смерть рядом, и у нее — нечесаная, взявшаяся колтунами борода, размышлять некогда — и некогда позволить размышлять самой смерти. — Мы обручены, и мы любим друг друга. Во имя этой любви моя прекрасная невеста и отправилась вместе со мной в изгнание…

Второй разбойник замахал руками.

— Погодите, погодите, вы… Я ни черта не разумею в этих ваших виляниях, черт подери! Ты ж этот… испанский сэр, твою мать, какого рожна тебе бежать из своей… как ее… сюда?

— Вы еще не поняли? — звонко, с отчаяньем крикнула Элен, тоже высунувшись из возка, чтобы преградить путь слишком уж резво зашевелившемуся Дику. — Как это возможно! Мой отец ненавидит дона Киприана за то… за то, что он — сын вашей королевы!

***

К досаде Уилла, Кит вдруг повернулся так, что незаметно дотянуться до ножа теперь было нельзя, а разбойник и так поглядывал на копошение у ног Кита с подозрением.

Теперь приходилось действовать едва ли не вдвое медленнее и осторожней, а ведь успех был так близок!

Но Уилл не собирался отступать — ведь на кону были их жизни, и нельзя было допустить, чтобы какая-то нелепая случайность могла помешать их общему спасению. А Уилл был уверен, что Кит не стал бы ему мешать намеренно, ведь он намекнул!

От возгласа Эллен разбойник подался назад, и дуло — случайно или нет — опустилось прямо к голове Уилла.

Чувствуя, как от прикосновения холодного металла волосы на голове зашевелились, Уилл замер в той позе, в которой застал его жест разбойника и зачастил, залепетал, призывая мысленно все благие силы, о которых знал от сотворения мира:

— Сэр, сэр! — от волнения он даже забыл, что должен коверкать слова. — Сэр, мой господин — никакой не граф, точнее, граф, но не испанский. Он сын ее величества и графа Лестера… Это Артур Дадли, слышали, может, нет? Должны были, по королевству ходят слухи…

Разбойник казался озадаченным. Он совсем опустил оружие, и дуло страшного пистоля теперь смотрело в землю — рядом с Уиллом. Второй тоже казался задумчивым, будто старался что-то припомнить. Он встал рядом со своим товарищем, и неотрывно смотрел, но не на Кита — на Уилла.

***

Дик ужасно, безумно жалел, что у него не было с собой не только ножа, даже большой оструганной палицы, которую он носил с собой последние недели. Будь у него хотя бы она…

Его же спутники, казалось, настолько увлеклись пьесой, сочиняемой на ходу, еще и Эллен увлекли, что не замечали ничего вокруг, и даже не понимали, что словами тут ничего не сделаешь, что давно надо было бежать или драться, иначе они все погибнут. 

По спине бежала липкая мерзкая струйка — такая же мерзкая как закравшийся в душу страх.

— Что-то такое припоминаю, — протянул первый, сводя брови. 

Дику приходилось напрячься, чтобы увидеть его выражение лица — сумерки становились все гуще.

Может, Марло хочет протянуть время до темноты? — промелькнула спасительная, шальная мысль. И тут же раздалось:

— Шекспир, Уилл Шекспир, это ты?

Второй разбойник смотрел на Уилла со смесью удивления и какой-то странной радости. — Слышь, Джонни, это ж бейлифовский сынок, помнишь, я тебе рассказывал?

— Вы нас за нос вздумали водить? — взревел первый, и Дик понял, что пора.

С криком, от которого у него самого заложило уши, он пулей вылетел из своего укрытия и бросился на первого разбойника, стремясь выбить у него из рук мушкет.

***

Все случилось слишком быстро — как бывало всегда, когда нужно было, напротив, тянуть время до последнего, ломая ему суставы на дыбе.

Едва сочиненная сказка пошла по швам, даже не успев завершиться. Кто-то перетянул лебедку, и декорации стали валиться на сцену одна за другой, поднимая облака пыли, воняющей кисло, как пороховой дым.

Дик Бербедж с душераздирающим воплем бросился на бородатого, растопырив руки в стороны — наверное, затем, чтобы целиться было еще легче. Жахнула вспышка, заложило уши. Разбойник пальнул, шатнувшись назад от отдачи — но пуля ушла в сторону, потому что Уилл, подорвавшись с земли, вцепился в ствол обеими руками.

Вырвать мушкет у него не получилось, зато вышло — получить окованным прикладом в висок и упасть замертво.

Дик вцепился разбойнику то ли в горло, то ли в бороду, и повалил на спину. Элен пронзительно закричала.

Все это произошло между моментом, когда Кит выхватил нож, и моментом, когда он, нырнув под вооруженную длинным кинжалом руку, всадил его, по самую рукоять, в шею прыгнувшего к нему второго разбойника.

Убить бородатого детину голыми руками было слишком сложно — поэтому вопреки всем законам чести испанских грандов, кабальеро и донов, пришлось перерезать ему глотку от уха до уха, пока Дик, багровея от натуги, придавливал его к земле, схватив за руки, а Элен пыталась удержать то и дело взлетающие мыски сапог.

***

Дик не успел ничего не только понять, но даже почувствовать, когда оглушительный грохот заложил уши, а глаза ослепило вспышкой. Зато — увидел, как повалился на землю, как подкошенный, Уилл. «Убит», — пронеслось в голове вспышкой похлеще той, что только что погасла, и от этого стало страшно и больно. Как же так? Как же это, Уилл?

А дальше — времени бояться или думать уже не было. Детина твердо стоял на ногах, и повалить его оказалось не так-то просто. Но Дик, редко в своей жизни дравшийся и старавшийся всеми силами избегать даже намека на драки, саданул коленом ниже пояса. Детина скрутился от боли, а Дик, чувствуя злую, острую радость, добавил еще. 

За Уилла, все так же неподвижно, очень тихо лежавшего посреди разыгравшегося нешуточного сражения.

Упал второй разбойник, и Дик бы не заметил этого, если бы тот не завалился прямиком рядом с ним, заливая кровью. Железные пальцы вдруг сдавили горло, дыхание перекрыло, но Дик вспомнил, что рассказывал им однажды в хижине Кит, и вместо того, чтобы отдирать пальцы от собственного горла, принялся душить разбойника — тоже.

А потом случилось что-то еще, и Дик обнаружил себя изо всех сил прижимающим руки разбойника к земле, пока Кит резал его — отнюдь не благородно, и даже не по-разбойничьи, а просто — как свинью.

И когда все было кончено, Дик обессилено опустился на траву, рядом с убитыми и закрыл лицо руками. Лицо стало влажным и липким, и Дик понял, что руки тоже — в крови. 

Отчаяние овладело им с новой силой. Как же так, Уилл, как же так? Рядом всхлипнула Эллен, и Дик не стал сдерживаться, всхлипнул тоже. Его трясло.

— По… Почему… вы плачете? — раздался вдруг до боли знакомый голос.

***

Едва стало ясно, что разбойник, распятый ими на земле — в шесть рук, в три груза, — выдувает кровавые пузыри не потому, что пытается со свистом сделать еще один вдох или выдох, Кит бросился туда, где лежал Уилл. Рухнув рядом с ним на колени, он сунул нож за пояс, и быстро осмотрел рану — в сгущающихся сумерках было трудно различить, откуда именно идет кровь, поэтому пришлось приподнять голову лежащего, просунув ладонь под затылок.

Оказалось, что кожа над левой бровью была рассечена и рана невелика, а кровь уже успела застыть, залив половину лица.

Оказалось, что Уилл дышит, и Кит едва сдержался, чтобы не закричать от радости, пока Дик и Элен рыдали за его спиной. Он хотел спросить их: «О чем вы плачете? Потому что ваш друг и враг — умер, или же…»

Уилл опередил его, распахнув глаза, будто проснулся от резкого звука или толчка.

— Потому что ты побежал в Аид без меня, не подождав, пока я принесу все необходимые жертвы, — теперь кричать хотелось еще сильнее, еще громче, и Кит улыбнулся, не отнимая перепачканных кровью рук от лица своего Орфея. — И если ты попробуешь подняться на ноги, и тебя не вытошнит прямо на траву, я скажу, что нам надо убираться отсюда как можно скорее. Не уверен, что наши соперники по некоторым грязным делишкам действительно ходят только по двое.

***

— Кит, — Уилл улыбнулся, будто и вправду вернулся с того берега Стикса, а ведь он даже не помнил ничего, кроме вспышки и последовавшей за ней боли. — Все шутишь…

Он вдруг почувствовал такое счастье, и такую любовь — заполнявшую его существо без остатка, что захотел поцеловать Кита — немедленно, прямо сейчас, ощутить вкус его губ.

Ахнула Эллен — и теперь Уилл вспомнил о ее присутствии, но ему было все равно. Он обнимал Кита, радуясь тому, что жив, тому, что они оба живы. 

— Разбойники?..

— Убиты.

В ушах звенело, перед глазами двоилось. Уилл не смог сдержать короткого, болезненного стона, обхватив руками голову. И — почти сразу был оглушен торжествующим воплем Дика:

— Живо-о-ой! Дружище, Уилл, живой, чертяка!

***

Вот зря он ездил в Лондон — в самое логово греха и блуда, да такого, что честному католику и в самом страшном сне не приснится. Ни одного дня не было покоя с тех пор, как вернулся — терзало невысказанное, скребли душу кошки, когтили до крови, но он молчал, молчал и молчал — не смотря на бабьи причитания, не смотря на то, что самый воздух в благочестивом когда-то доме сгустился так, что трудно бывало вдохнуть.

Джону казалось: прочитав пьески этого содомита, сбившего с пути истинного его первенца, он поймет что-то, но нет. Ни о чем не говорили сочинения, не давали ответа на вопрос как так случилось, что Уильям, подобно Хаму, обрек своего отца на бесчестье. А вот глаза невестки — вечно заплаканные, с тех пор, как донесли сердобольные соседки, что у Уилла, дескать, полюбовница в Лондоне, из знатных, таких знатных, что и сказать вслух страшно — те да, говорили. Чертова баба умудрялась укорять одним своим видом, и не раз и не два Джону хотелось стукнуть кулаком по столу, рявкнуть: «Дура! Не о том думаешь, не о том плачешь!»

Да как признаться — о чем стоило плакать взаправду?!

А уж когда те же сороки-кумушки принесли на хвосте, что заделал-таки его сынок своей полюбовнице ребенка, да так, что должен был бежать из Лондона, пока гнев рыжей блудни, Леди Королевы, чьего родственника якобы обесчестил, не испепелил его, — и вовсе стало невыносимо. Не стало в доме ни покоя, ни благости, и Джону самому порой хотелось собрать котомку и рвануть от бесконечных слез и склок куда глаза глядят.

А ведь во всем, как ни крути, виноват Уильям, будь он неладен!

И сегодня день был ничем ничем не лучше. С самого утра дым столбом и вопли и слезы: Энн добыла где-то листок, продающийся в Лондоне за пенни — сонет, написанный своим блудным мужем, позором, упавшим на его, Джоновы седины. И в вирше том, как толковали кумушки, как раз и говорилось про беременную полюбовницу и будущего их выблядка. Пробежав глазами сладкие строчки, Джон содрогнулся от отвращения: только слепому было неясно, что написано сие вовсе не о женщине, а о мужчине, не иначе, как настрочил Уилл свои стишки для своего сожителя — но сказать такое, конечно, ни своей хозяйке, ни невестке не мог. Повелел сжечь листок, но невестка как с цепи сорвалась — в этот раз обещая уйти навсегда.

К самому вечеру улеглось кое-как, и потому, когда загрохотали кулаком в ворота, терпению Джона пришел конец. Он решил, что пристрелит незваного гостя, а там, хоть тюрьма, хоть виселица — а все легче, чем в родном доме.

Он целился выросшему перед ним из темноты оборванцу прямо в лицо, когда вдруг из-за спины раздался слабый, но такой знакомый голос.

— Отец, не стреляй, прошу тебя. Это я, Уилл…

У Джона потемнело в глазах. Только этого не хватало! Заявился, блудня, на ночь глядя, надеялся, что его не выгонят!

— Убирайся, откуда пришел! Я ли тебе не говорил, что пристрелю как собаку, едва явишься в мой дом?!

И для острастки пальнул вверх.

— Сэр, сэр… — залепетал тот, был ближе, и поднял руки, — окажите милость, не гоните…

— Это мой друг! — чертов упрямец, его сын, не отступал, напротив, казалось еще больше расхрабрился, услышав выстрел. — Хочешь, меня убей, но его не трогай!

Этого Джон уже вынести не мог:

— Друг? — рявкнул он, целясь теперь уже в сына. — Тот содомит, с которым…

***

Выстрел заставивил Элен подпрыгнуть на месте, закрыв уши ладонями, а окрестное воронье взметнуться с деревьев и крыш.

Второй раз за день по носу мазнул кислый пороховой дух. Кит отстранил Уилла, собираясь вмешаться, а тот, внезапно обретя смелость, не только устоял на ногах, но и окреп в голосе и словах.

И стало еще хуже.

— …С которым ты предавался блуду, а теперь посмел явиться на порог отцовского дома?!

Кит выступил вперед, между прицелом мушкета и пары мечущих молнии глаз осатанелого спросонья старика.

Кит увидел, что из-за спины хозяина дома на Хенли-Стрит показалась пара женщин. Та, что постарше, наверняка была матерью Уилла. Энн же, стащившую с простоволосой головы ночной чепчик, было невозможно не узнать.

— Я не знаю, о чем вы говорите, сэр, — начал он, и тут же протянул руку, накрывая ладонью вздрагивающее холодное дуло. Ружье старший Шекспир не стал перезаряжать, да и зачем — хватило бы и заряда отцовского гнева, такого же кислого и трескучего. — Но могу поручиться лишь в одном — ваш сын не так дурен, как вы о нем, очевидно, судите, потому что у него и вправду много друзей. И я — один из них. А это — Дик Бербедж. Мы тоже не так уж злы, и не грешны весьма, и стоим на земле Стратфорда, а не пятиградия. И потому прошу вас, сэр — позвольте нам войти в дом. По дороге сюда на нас напали разбойники, и один из нас ранен.

— А ты кто такой? — грубо, но после недолгого колебания спросил Джон Шекспир, на которого, вероятно, произвело впечатление названное имя.

— Отец, да это же Кит Марло, он наш друг, прекрасный человек! — воскликнула Энн, и, отпихнув свекра, бросилась вперед. — Уилл, Уилл, ты цел?!

Снова заплакал ребенок — старший Шекспир подвинулся, глухо выругавшись себе под нос и опустив-таки свой мушкет, и стало видно, что его жена держит за руку безутешно рыдающую девочку.

Элен, наклонившись к Киту, шепнула едва слышно:

— Кажется, семейный прием все-таки удался.

**Author's Note:**

> Элен Бербедж — реально существовавшая сестра Дика Бербеджа.


End file.
